


Finger Bangin' [Podfic]

by Fleur Rochard (fleurrochard)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bottom Derek, Fingerfucking, First Time, Hand Kink, M/M, Pining Derek, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 08:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurrochard/pseuds/Fleur%20Rochard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles starts bringing drumsticks to Pack gatherings, sitting himself on the edge of the group to tap out maddening rhythms on his knees as the werewolves train. The first time he’d pulled them out, spinning one stick in a showy twirl between his fingers, Derek had actually staggered a little, missed a basic move, and ended up on his back blinking up at fucking <em>Jackson</em>, of all people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finger Bangin' [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Finger Bangin'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/708018) by [Hatteress (goddammitstacey)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddammitstacey/pseuds/Hatteress). 



**Length:** 23:50 min  
 **Download:** [MP3](http://fleur.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Teen%20Wolf/Hatteress%20-%20Finger%20Bangin%27.mp3) (22 MB)  
Please right click and "Save As".


End file.
